Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 4 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 2 \times 4 + 6 \times 3 $ $ = 8 + 6 \times 3 $ $ = 8 + 18 $ $ = 26 $